Painful News
by Oh My Big Time Rush
Summary: Sometimes secrets are meant to be kept in their boxes. Well, looks like someone couldn't help it. What happens when things go wrong? Read for yourself and find out.


Painful News

Author's Note: This one is for the people who absolutely adore Cargan. Starting up another one ;) Don't get mad, lovelies.

Chapter One

LOGAN POV

I was sitting in the empty apartment, lost in my own little world while watching my favorite show, Glee. The episode "Never Been Kissed" came on, and I watched through the whole time while snacking on some buttered popcorn and Coke. I was wondering about the guys and where they all were. Kendall said he was going to the ice rink with James to catch up on playing hockey. Out of all of us four, those two were the ones that were expertly great at playing hockey. I couldn't even take Kendall on all by myself without Carlos or James by my side. Then, I was wondering about Carlos. He told me he was going to get some corn dogs with Stephanie.

Nobody knows this, and nobody ever will, hopefully. I like Carlos. I liked him ever since we met in middle school. We became the best of friends ever since. We were possibly inseparable. We're the kind of friends that the teacher would always pick on us for passing notes to each other in classes. For whispering behind their backs. Even pulling pranks that go overboard that sent us to the principal's office. Yeah, we're that close.

After the episode finished, I decided to make myself some salad because I felt healthy today. I've been trying to maintain my diet because ever since we moved to LA, my diet has been off because of all the rehearsing, recording, dance lessons, and singing we have been doing. So I went to the fridge and took out a fresh head of lettuce, ranch dressing, chicken, and tomatoes. I placed them all ion the counter and brought out the cutting board and knife so that I could chop the lettuce. I started chopping it, but carefully because I didn't want to be like those clumsy people who chopped their fingers off.

After I finished cutting the lettuce, I took out a bowl and started mixing them all together while adding the ranch dressing into the mixture. I sat down on one of the stools that were sticking out of the counter and began eating the ranch dressing-covered pieces of crunchy lettuce, together with some diced pieces of fried chicken and diced tomatoes. It soothed me and made me feel at home because my mom used to always make this kind of salad for me. I continued eating the salad for almost an hour, on the count that I sometimes eat slowly when I'm. I usually eat faster than this when i'm with the guys because they always eat fast, and I wanted to be on the same pace as them because I didn't wanna feel left behind.

I was surprised that Carlos didn't come back yet. I mean, I know he's out with Stephanie having a good time and all, but damn. An hour? Doesn't it take just 5 minutes to get a warm fresh corn dog? 'Where could he be?' I thought to myself. Thoughts were racing through my mind. What if he was attracted to Stephanie and he really liked her? What chances do I have then? But I should be happy for Carlos! Right? I was having conflicting thoughts that I wasn't even paying attention to my eating. For the past five minutes, all I was picking up with my fork was empty air and eating it as if I was actually stuffing food into my empty mouth.

Just then, my thoughts were interrupted by a turning of the apartment door. I stopped what I was doing and place my fork down into the empty bowl and stared at whoever was about to enter into my sanctuary. I was relieved to see that it was Carlos, hanging up his black leather jacket on the coat rack. He looked tired, well obviously because its almost 8 o'clock.

"Hey Carlos." I started. He looked at me in some sort of shocked but confused face.

"Oh! Logan. I didn't know you were still here. I thought you went out or something." he replied.

"Nahh, I don't really like going out, remember? I'd rather stay indoors."

Carlos laughed, while he was approaching the counter.

"Same old Logan. You know, out of the four of us, you're the only one that hasn't changed a bit ever since we've got here. Kendall and James seems to be taken things off, with Kendall practicing more on is lead singing, and James, well, still reaching his goal to become famous, and me, going out even more often than before without ANY adults to tell me what time I can come home, besides Mrs. Knight, you're the only one, that hasn't changed. You still watch Glee every time it gets to be on, you still eat your salad twice a week, and you've been helping Mrs. Knight around the house almost every day. No offense buddy but you need to get out more." Carlos explained.

I was really thinking about what he said. Well, maybe he's right. Maybe a little change can be good for the better of me. I need to adjust to this new lifestyle i'm going to be living in know, what with all the fans and new songs and interviews and what not.

"Okay, fine! Maybe I do need to get a little bit out more. But that doesn't mean i'm going to change about who I am." I said.

"Ohhkayyy, whatever you say buddy. Anyways, i'm gonna hit the hay. Catch you in the morning, bro. Are you gonna stay up waiting for Kendall and James again?"

"Yeah, I have to."

"Well then, good luck with that. You know that whenever they go and do their hockey sessions, they _always_ take a long time." Carlos said, "Well, goodnight." while closing the bedroom door.

"Goodnight, sweet prince." I whispered under my breathe, hoping that he didn't hear me say that.

Thirty minutes passed and Kendall and James still weren't home. I didn't want Mrs. Knight to worry so I called James' cellphone, but he wasn't picking up. So, I had to leave a message.

"Hey James. Can you and Kendall get home like right away? I don't want Kendall's mom to be getting all worried and junk. Call me back when you get this. Thanks, bye." I hung up and sat there on the kitchen counter playing games on my phone as I waited for the call.

I was seriously getting impatient, to the fact that I was impatiently rocking my foot from toes to heel, toes to heal, and repeat. It had passed an hour and James still hasn't returned my call. I got up because I couldn't take the waiting and grabbed the keys to the BTR Mobile and my jacket. I was gonna go and find them and give them a piece of my mind! I angrily walked outside the hall and directed myself towards the elevator and smacked the button & waited impatiently for it to come up.

"Holy crap, hurry up!" I cursed. As soon as that, the doors opened. I was literally turning red with fury when I saw James and Kendall standing in there, giggling and laughing at each other while carrying their hockey equipment. I was about to snap. They stood there looking lost and then slowly walked out of the elevator.

"Dude... are... you okay? Your face is red." James asked.

"Okay?...OKAY? Oh yeah, everything's FINE! No need to get all upset about not returning my damn voicemail and making me wait 2 and a half hours in the apartment assuming that something happened to the both of you!" I snapped.

"Logan, chill. We told you, we were at the hockey rink shooting some pucks. No big deal." Kendall backed up James.

"Oh really? Then tell me Kendall, you go to the hockey rink here as much as I do. Did you know that they close at 8PM? And its already..." I paused looking at the time on my watch, "10:30PM. Care to explain to me where you two were?" I asked.

It became silent for a little while as I watched Kendall and James exchanged looks. I was becoming very suspicious from that moment on.

"umm... we..." James paused, "we were at the Groovie Smoothie! Yeah, that's it, heh. "James awkwardly stated.

"Yesss, we were at. The. Groovie Smoothie." Kendall followed.

"But, Kendall you hate smoothies." I responded.

"Geez, get off my back Logan. Its not hurtful to try out something even if you don't like it. Gosh!"

"Okay, fine! I just wanted to know why you guys made me wait so damn long! At least REPLY to my voicemail, dammit." I said, while turning around and proceeded walking back to the apartment.

"Okay, were sorry. We wont do it again." James apologized. I felt like a winner, and I always was because I know James couldn't win over me. Maybe with looks, but when it comes to smarts and logic, he's like a donkey to me.

An hour later, we were already in our Pjs and we were going into our rooms so that we can get some sleep for the recording session tomorrow. The thing is, Carlos and I, are the first to go...

Author's Note: well, that ending stopped. But I had to stop here because we all don't actually know what might happen in the sound booth ;) Please review! I promise it'll be as good!


End file.
